kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus Spellbane
Kingdom Rush= Magnus Spellbane is a hero unit that corresponds to the Mages upgrade path. He is one of five heroes with ranged attacks. He is unlocked by buying the Premium Content (Flash) , by paying $0.99 (iOS and Android) or by completing Icewind Pass (Steam). Description Unleash the arcane forces of Linirea, let loose a mystical storm, and spellbind your enemies! With his arcane arts and thirst for knowledge. Stats Statistics Skills Mirage : Magnus creates weaker copies of himself. The copies are uncontrollable, and are capable of both melee and ranged combat. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) Arcane Storm : Magnus calls forth a small arcane circle in front of enemy units. Upon summoning the circle arcane meteors will rain down upon the enemy, dealing true damage for every meteor that hits the enemy units. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Tips and Tricks * Magnus is a support hero adept at harassing, so players should always attempt to keep him alive as he is at his prime after level 8, since he has 3 illusions to delay enemies. * Instead of running, Magnus teleports to any far distance the player desires. However, keep in mind that if you were to get Magnus to move slightly, he walks very slowly to the position instead. Rather, teleport him to a far location first before moving him back to the desired spot. * Magnus is EXTREMELY SQUISHY. Avoid any melee combat from the real hero himself. Do note that players have to be extremely careful of ranged projectiles, as Magnus has the lowest health of all the heroes. * Magnus cannot control a lane even with Reinforcements and his mirages. Thus, players are recommended to keep him near their defending units, as they have a higher chance to protect Magnus, and that the defending units could benefit from his abilities. * DO NOT send Magnus in the front line against bosses. Rather, run behind the boss and call in your Reinforcements. * Avoid putting Magnus head-on against instant-kill bosses like J.T., Vez'nan or Sarelgaz. Make use of your units and your reinforcements instead. * When Magnus uses his Arcane Storm, try placing reinforcements in front of the circle so they can keep enemies in the AOE. * In a comparison of damage with Elora Wintersong, the other Mage, his attacks do a little less damage, but he attacks slightly faster, giving him a higher damage per second. This is more effective when facing big and slow foes like bosses. * Because he uses Mirage without needing enemies around, Magnus levels up the fastest of all the heroes. Being able to teleport across the level allows him to engage any enemy immediately, increasing his experience gain even further. Quotes * "Hocus pocus." * "Knowlege is power." * "Power, unlimited power!" * "It's a kind of magic." * (upon death) "No!" Trivia *The name Magnus is a late Latin word meaning Great. *Magnus Spellane is the first hero through the saga who's able to copy himself. *His name and his appearance are a nod to Magnus Bane, the warlock of the Shadowhunters Chronicles novel series. *He was the former apprentice of Vez'nan. *'"Hocus pocus" ' ** Famous 'magic words' that usually take second place behind Abra Cadabra. *'"Knowlege is power" ' ** Translated from the Latin proverb 'Scientia potentia est', and commonly attributed to Sir Francis Bacon, it implies that having knowledge and education will make one greater or give them better potential in life than those who have no knowledge. *'"Power, unlimited power!"' ** Words spoken by the Dark Lord of the Sith in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith when he is revealed to be the Emperor and main antagonist of the trilogy. *'"It's a kind of magic" ' ** A line spoken by Connor MacLeod in the film Highlander. It is more commonly known from the song A Kind of Magic by English rock band Queen. The song was made for the film, based on the spoken line. Gallery HeroSkill_Magnus_1.PNG|Mirage HeroSkill_Magnus_2.PNG|Arcane Storm HeroSkill_Magnus_3.PNG|Teleport |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= Magnus Spellbane stands in defense of the City of Lozagon, overseeing the battle and using his magic to defeat Vez'nan's forces in their attempts to storm the capital Description Unlike Alleria Swiftwind in the previous level, Magnus does not interact with the level directly, instead he operates in the same fashion as a battle commander found in an Endless Challenge. He taunts the player and uses three different spells to hinder their progress. The structure he is on spins and a symbol lights up indicating which skill he is going to use. *Magnus shields a number of enemies for a short time, preventing them from taking any damage. *Magnus disables three towers on the green pasture (the one to his top right, and the two directly below him), stopping them from attacking. *Magnus summons a spoonful of acid from the Alchemists House on the left side of the map. The spoon floats above any unit on the map and douses them in a fast acting poison. It is also through Magnus' influence that three Golem Houses are created, and a Toad House feeds on troops. When Magnus is defeated, he is trapped inside one of Vez'nan's energy cages. Strategy * Magnus' ability to disable towers always affects the same three. However, like all tower disabling effects its influence is only on the base of the tower, and will have no effect on anything using a rally point. This is no longer just limited to barracks towers, but also allows the Goblin War Zeppelin and Wicked Sisters to continue attacking. It also does not disable the area damage dealt by the Rotten Forest. * The acid attack determines its target from the moment it starts. It is possible to observe which troops it is moving towards and move them out of the way before the acid drops. This will render the move pointless as the acid will spill harmlessly onto empty path. Quotes Before the wave starts: *''"I've waited a long time to face you. A legendary wizards' confrontation."'' During battle: *''"I could say "Hocus Pocus", but I don't need it anymore."'' *''"It's a kind of magic."'' *''"I need the scroll for that green ray of yours."'' *''"I don't bargain."'' *''"It's sad. An old wizard turned support."'' *''"Magic? I'll show you magic."'' After the battle is won: *''"My power couldn't stop you. Maybe we could start bargaining?"'' Appearances *City of Lozagon Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Scenery